


Secrets

by DirtyFantasies



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fucking, Impregnation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shemale, Strap-Ons, Strapless Dildo, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 07:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyFantasies/pseuds/DirtyFantasies
Summary: A wife of a powerful mobster has a secret. There's someone who satisfies her more than her husband...





	Secrets

The ball is spectacular. It takes place in my new house, a big, historic palace my husband, the actual godfather of local mob, bought to spoil his young wife and show off to his friends and enemies. The building is luxurious and stylish, gold and diamonds seem to drip from every corner. The most delicious dishes and the most expensive alcohol were served to our important guests.

According to the note in the invitation, everyone was supposed to dress for the occassion. The women are wearing old-fashioned court dresses, corsets, and masques. I have an impression as if I travelled back in time to 18th century.

I’m dancing mostly with my husband and, with his permission, with some of his most prominent business partners. He keeps his eye on me the entire time, but I keep my eye on someone else.

You are the star of the evening. Men are leaving their wifes, girlfriends, and lovers, to dance with you. You have the most beautiful dress, white, heavy with flounce. You look like a bride, except no bride would expose her breasts as much as you did. A few playfully loose strands of hair decorate your doll face along with an intricate lace mask.

I can barely take my eyes off you when my husband introduces me to this or that politician or criminal. But I’ve seen he glanced at you a few times as well, probably wondering who was your partner. Little does he know that it was me who invited you here, to our house.

Oh, how I want it to be over. I want us to be alone already.

The hours drag on and on, the alcohol pours with an endless stream. I only drank a few glasses of champagne, I want to remain clear-headed for our encounter.

Finally the guests start to leave. Only a few stay for my husbands invitation, to discuss business. Their wifes and companions leave to their assigned room, you mix with them, and I kiss my husband goodnight. I know he will stay with the other men until morning.

I head upstairs and pass my room. Instead I go to a hidden staircase that leads to one lonely tower where your room is.

I knock and enter the room. Unfortunately, it’s not as representative as the rest of the house, but I couldn’t put you in the main part of the house. There’s an old mirror and a big bed.

“Welcome, beautiful stranger,” you say and it seems that you don’t mind the poor quality room.

I smile and close the staple on the door. Then I turn to you and almost run into your arms. I’m starving for your kisses and the touch of your lips on mine makes my heart race.

“Look who’s impatient,” you whisper against my lips.

“I thought I wouldn’t make it,” I admit. “Can we start, please?”

You sigh and nod your head.

“Of course. I will undress you know. I want to see your perfect body,” you say.

I step back and you walk around me. You start undoing my corset and soon I can feel I can breathe again – this damn thing was tight. Then you help me get out of my gown. I step out of my shoes and you take my hosiery off. To your surprise I don’t wear any panties.

“Nice, panties would be too much,” you agree. “The mask and the jewellery can stay, though, “ you add, pointing at a big diamond necklace I wear. Other than that – I’m completely naked in front of you.

Now it’s my turn to undress you.

“Just the dress,” you say and turn around so I can unzip the bottom of your attire. It falls down in the cascade of ruffle. The upper part of your dress is the corset with garter suspendes. It also has no panties.

You turn around and a sigh escapes my lips as I see what I’ve been waiting for the whole evening.

Your massive dick.

I’ve been so lucky to find a shemale hot as you.

“Now I know why you needed such a big dress,” I say. “So the men wouldn’t feel it.”

“They would get jealous,” you agree, and gesture for me to come closer. I oblige and latch on to you feeling your dick against my lower abdomen. We kiss and you steer me towards the bed. When my legs touch the mattress you push me backwards and I fall on my back.

You, on the other hand, kneel on the floor and push my legs aside. You start licking my pussy. Long, wet licks, sucking my juices out, playfully biting my clitoris. It’s amazing, I moan quietly.

Soon enough when I’m completely wet, you get up and lick your lips.

“The best dish,” you say. “Now, I’ve got the condom somewhere in my suitcase…”

“No,” I interupt you. You look at me questioningly. “Please. My husband wants a child. I’d rather it to be yours.”

You are speechless.

“Are you sure?” you ask eventually.

“Yes. I am. Please.”

“As you wish,” you agree after a few seconds and climb up to the bed next to me. “But you have to do your best.”

I smile and get on my knees. I take your dick in my hand and after a few strokes it’s hard enough so I can put it into my mouth like a lollypop. I suck hard, take it deep so I can feel it in my throat. My husband’s dick isn’t that big, but I’ve practiced a lot with you.

“Enough,” you command. “Lie down.”

I do as you order and you climb between my legs and hike one up your arm. Then you position yourself at my entrance and push.

My eyes roll back and a lewd moan comes out of my mouth.

You push all the way inside of me and move a little bit so I’m comfortable with the intrusion. When you see I’m fine you pull out and push in a bit more forcefully that makes me moan again.

The bedsprings creak loudly as you move on top of me, pinning me down into the mattress. You keep kissing my lips, my neck, my collarbones, sucking at my nipples as you go down.

But in the critical moment, as I’m on the verge of cumming, you pull out and with two more strokes all the sperm lands on my belly and breasts.

“What are you doing?!” I shout. “I thought you were going to impregnate me!”

“That would be too quick…” you say, panting. “Come on, you have to prove yourself to me, prove that you deserve this tranny’s semen.”

You get up and look for something in your suitcase. Then you come back holding a giant strapless dildo.

“Your turn to fuck my hole,” you say and push one end into my vagina. It’s so stretched that it swallows the dildo’s head without any problem, but I’m surprised with the sensation anyway. I look down at my artificial dick. 

“Come on,” you say laying down and spreading your legs. Your own dick is a bit slack now, with some droplets of semen on your thighs.

“Lube?” I ask.

“I like it rough,” you say. Of course, how would I know, you’ve never let me fuck your ass until now.

I position myself and slowly rub the head of the feeldoe against your hole. I slowly push inside, working through the resistance. I see you biting your lip. It must hurt but you don’t show that.

Finally I’m all way in. I must admit that feeling the realdoe inside of me is exciting. Your cock is starting to get hard again.

I pull back and push back in, gaining speed. Your dick is flapping against your lower abdomen as I pound you mercilessly. Lewd moans escape your mouth and your eyes roll back. I lean over, grab your tits, and start licking them and sucking at your nipples. You reach one of your hand between us and start stroking yourself.

I swat your hand aside and pull back. Then I take your cock in my mouth, tasting your cum. I suck out the sperm and swallow it, my teeth graze against the sensitive skin of your dick.

“How do you like it?” I ask in the meantime?

“You’re divine,” you gasp with effort. I can see you’re close, so I sit up, rip the realdoe out of my wet pussy, and start riding your cock again. This brings you back to reality. You look at me and place your hands on my hips, guiding me along.

It comes to my mind that we must look spectacular. I glance at the mirror standing in the corner of the room. Yes, we do. If anyone was looking at us, they would surely come. 

I smile at the thought and start moving even faster. My boobs bounce and you reach up and grab one. Then you sit up, wrap your arm around my waist and toss me over to my back. You pull back and immediately push it into my butthole. I scream with surprise. Even though your dick is slick with my juices, it’s still a lot to take. You make a few thrusts and push your cock back into my vagina, and then repeat the switch a few times. 

“I’m- I’m close,” I pant.

“Yeah…?” you inquire. “Do you want me to come inside you, baby?”

“Yes…”

“Say it!” you say with a hoarse voice as you push harder. I whimper.

“Please come into my fertile pussy,” I beg. “Give me your load.”

You don’t answer but groan and give me a few deep, hard thrusts. I come with a cry, my back arch, and I can feel your sperm dripping from my pussy. Your massive cock is throbbing inside of me.

I’m sure my husband will be so happy when I tell him I’m pregnant.


End file.
